


Free! oneshots

by The_anime_devil



Category: Free!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Free! Dive to the Future, Free! Eternal Summer, Iwatobi, M/M, makoharu - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_anime_devil/pseuds/The_anime_devil
Summary: free oneshots and stories
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Rinharu fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Rinharu: They’re having a sleepover and one of them finds out the other sleep talks. They starting asking them questions and find out they like them.

When Rin had asked Haru if he could stay at his place over the break, Haru said yes. It wasn’t often that Rin could come home from Australia with swim practice, and school. And since Gou and his mom were in Iwatobi (he’d be going in a few days), he asked Haru if he could crash with him in Tokyo. Haru was a little lonely since Mokoto had gone back to Iwatobi as soon as the break started, so seeing Rin would be nice (not that he’d say it aloud).

The ride from the airport had been mostly silent, Rin would sometimes talk about Australia, but they enjoyed the silence. Pulling up to his apartment Rin had laughed. 

“There’s no water nearby,” he’d said.

“There’s a bathtub.” 

“Of course, my mistake.”

After bringing Rin’s stuff upstairs, Haru had gone to make dinner while Rin took a shower. When Rin came out, Haru refused to admit that he had stared at him while he shuffled through his bags. When Rin caught him staring, because Haru isn’t nearly as sneaky as he thinks, he told him dinner was almost ready. Rin knew that wasn’t why he was staring but he shrugged and went to change anyway.

Rin had told Haru all about his swim training and school over dinner, and Haru tried. Although Haru’s contributions were usually nods, and maybe a short one or two word answer. Topics ranged from school, to swimming, to friends, and by the end they were debating whether sharks or dolphins were better. Haru won that one somehow, but Rin won the debate on what type of music was the best.

After dinner, Rin helped haru with the dishes before Haru went to take a bath. After Haru didn’t come out for almost and hour (Rin knew he took long baths but the water had to be cold by now) he went to check on him. And if he was being honest, he wasn’t surprised to find Haru asleep. He was however surprised when he heard Haru mumbling to himself, in all the years he’d known Haru, he never realized he the boy sleep talked.

Sitting down Rin mumbled, “Geez, what's up with this?”

He was not expecting Haru to answer, ”The water’s nice.”

Rin’s eyes widened slightly, and he looked back up at Haru to see if he had woken up. But he was still sound asleep, so Rin tried something.

“Hey Haru,” he asked, “What's your favorite animal?”

He mumbled a bit before saying,” Sharks.”

Rin laughed, “ I thought you like dolphins.”

Haru groaned and rolled over towards Rin, still fast asleep, ” Sharks remind me of Rin, and I love Rin.”

Rin was surprised, not just by the confession but by the bluntness, That’s Haru for you he thought. Before he could overthink this, his hand slipped into the water and he yelped. Haru woke up from the noise, He looks adorable when he’s half asleep. 

“What’re you doing here?” Haru asked standing up.

“You were taking a while, I had to make sure you didn’t drown,” Rin teased.

“The water wouldn’t hurt me.”

Rin sighed, “You’re crazy, you know that?”

Haru shrugged and Rin followed him out of the bathroom to the bedroom where they had set up two futons on the floor. Just like a sleepover, Rin had said. Laying down in silence, Rin tried to sleep. But, Haru’s sleepy confession was bothering him.

“Hey Haru,” he asked breaking the silence.

“Hm?”

“Do-Do you wanna get lunch tomorrow?”

Haru opened his eyes and turned to face Rin.

“Why?”

“Haru…” he trailed off, Here goes nothing, “I’m asking you on a date.”

Haru sayed nothing and rolled over, Rin wanted to cry, until, “There’s a place with good Mackerel, it’s by a store that sells good swimsuits. We can go there.”

“Ya,” Rin said smiling, “ That sound good.”


	2. Makoharu fluff

Makoto watched as Rin and Haru sat at the edge of the pool together. After their relay race where Rei let Rin step in for him, they decided to go to a public pool nearby. It was the first time in a long time that they could talk to Rin. However they were way too tired to actually swim. Even Haru couldn’t bring himself to swim, and that never happens.

Nagisa and Rei had gone home, Rei dragged him off saying he needed to study. So it was just Makoto, Rin, and Haru. Although Makoto felt like a third wheel, so he had gone to get them drinks. When he came back Rin had made Haru blush...Makoto could almost feel his heart snap. Not even Makoto could make Haru blush, and he had known him since they were babies.

“Whelp!” Rin called startling Makoto,” It’s getting late so I’ll be off. But it was nice seeing you two again.” 

Haru mumbled a goodbye and Makoto said his goodbye when Rin grabbed his drink. He could have sworn Rin winked at him when he took the drink. 

Sighing Makoto went to join Haru by the pool side. He placed the drink between them before dangling his legs in the water along with Haru. It was getting late and the sun was setting, It’s almost romantic Makoto thought. Haru was looking out into the pool.

“Haru-chan,” Makoto said handing Haru his drink,” Here.”

“Ahh, thanks Makoto,” he said, turning away from the pool and taking the drink.

“Of course Haru-chan!”

“I told you to drop the chan.”

“Sorry. Sorry,” Makoto apologize sheepishly, opening his drink.

The sat in silence for a while just swinging their feet in the water. The silence seemed heavier than normal for some reason and it was practically suffocating Makoto. Looking over at Haru, he noticed the other boy seemed nervous. Whatever Rin had said to him seemed to be bothering him.

“I love you,” Haru said out of the blue. It startled Makoto but he quickly regained focus.

Shaking his head and smiling softly Makoto responded, “No you don’t… stop lying, you’re with someone else.”

Before Makoto could take another sip of his drink Haru grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Pulling Makoto into a kiss, he rolled them into the pool soaking them. Never letting go of Makoto, Haru pulled them to the surface and rested his forehead on Makoto’s. They stood there on their toes for a bit, eyes closed and Haru clinging to Makoto.

“It’s not like that,” Haru said breaking the silence, “You’re talking about Rin and I right?” Makoto nodded and opened his eyes to stare back at Haru. “We aren’t like that, earlier, Rin was teasing me about you.”

“Oh,” Makoto said looking down, then he started laughing, “I feel pretty stupid now.”

Haru let out a puff of air that Makoto knew to be a laugh. Leaning forward Makoto kissed him with a smile. Here they were, confessing to each other soaking wet in the dark. Who knew restarting a swim club could bring so much adventure. 

“Ah!” Makoto pulled away “We should get out of the water before we catch a cold.”

Makoto pulled himself out of the pool and extended a hand to Haru. The tension from earlier was gone now. Makoto pulled Haru out of the pool before fishing out his can. They threw their cans out on the way.

“Let’s stop at a convenience store on the way home,” Haru said reaching for his bag, “I made you drop your drink.”

“Alright, Haru-chan!”

“I told you to drop the chan,” he grumbled in return.

“Sorry. Sorry. Hey Haru? Let’s go to that new café tomorrow.”

“Hm.”

Most people would assume that the highlight of everyone's day would have been swimming with Rin again. Or technically winning the relay, although they were disqualified. But for Haru and Makoto, it was definitely walking home together soaking wet under the stars hand in hand.


End file.
